Show me your teeth
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: Ben was out in the night, out stalking a human. It was pathetic. It was childish. But he couldn't stop himself.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own fallingskies or it's characters. This is a homosexual pairing Ben/Jimmy so if you don't like don't read. Contains mild mature content, biting and strong language.

 **Side note** : Ben in this fic has started to grow 'fangs' because due to him still having his full set of spikes over the years now it's started to change him more into a hybrid then human, which explains the odd animal like behaviour and the need and want to claim a 'mate.'

Okay with that out of the way enjoy!

Xoxoxox

Ben was out in the night, out stalking a human. It was pathetic. It was childish. He was a superhuman with other things that he could be doing. He could be preparing for the Esphenie to come at him and the second mass. Instead he was out here tracking Jimmy. And shock, Jimmy was waking around the sports field located not far from the actual college they were stationed at. And he was alone. Ben crouched under the bleachers watching; just watching. The spikes on his back twitched threatening to glow, sending pleasant shivers threw out his entire being. There was something about the human that drove Ben to shear insanity from his scent alone. He could make this, whatever it was, go away. Ben wouldn't admit it, but when they had been forced to take cover under a bed from skitters and Jimmy had crawled almost on top of him, he had taken the time to indulge in Jimmys scent. It was a rich, earthy scent; almost like a de harnessed kid. Jimmy would make a good hybrid, if only he had been taken like himself and rick. Ben quickly shook his head at the thought. There were some advantages to being human..

Jimmy stopped what he was doing and turned around the field. He knew he was being watched. It was this sixth sense he seemed to have now when it came to skitters or hybrids. There was one of the two watching him. Jimmy wasn't sure if he wanted to freak out, retreat back to the safety of the second mass, or if he wanted to just shake it off and continue his walk. He looked around again, but because one of the field lights had fallen across half the pitch it made seeing the bleachers difficult. Jimmy was almost sure he saw a flash of blue, the blue flash of a de harnessed kid watching him. His heart jumped, but not in fright. Jimmy knew who it was. It was Ben; the fearless, sometimes terrifying Hybrid. That made him excited. He turned back to the path and continued his walk. Deep down he knew he wanted Ben; the big bad hybrid that stalked the camp at night. Jimmy just didn't want to admit that to anyone else. He liked women, but Ben drew him in. He was driving jimmy crazy.

Ben drew in a deep breath catching the brunets scent on the subtle breeze that moved around him. That scent drove Ben out of his mind most days, he could sense the hunger to have that which his heart, and his spikes, truly desired growing stronger. He wanted to claim the pesky stubborn headed human as his own. Jimmy always challenged him, always made his hybrid side more brutal than Ben normally would have been, but that was due to his status amongst his fellow de harnessed kids. He had to be the strongest, the most dominant. Jimmy would soon learn that. Except, Ben couldn't go about claiming his human in the normal way, he would have to come up with something entirely different. He emerged from the shadows, the glow of his spikes fading. Out on the field, Jimmy stopped, and turned to him. The human could sense him in return.

Jimmy stopped what he was doing, turned, and like he thought, Ben was there. The blond made his heart stop and then kick into high gear pounding in his chest. Why did it have to be Ben that made him go weak in the knees? Not even Lourdes or Maggie could make his heart skip a beat like Ben could. Maybe it was the alien pheromones that Ben exuded. Yeah, that sounded stupid. Jimmy shook his head. The blond was coming closer with each long stride of his legs. He couldn't keep his breathing even; he couldn't keep his heart from pounding. Ben had this unnatural pull to him and before he knew it, Jimmy was walking across the field to meet the hybrid halfway.

Ben knew he had to control himself around Jimmy, but the scent of the human, the unique way it clung to his skin drove him to madness with desire. Without thinking, his hand started to reach for Jimmy, but he had enough presence of mind to drop them. For just one moment he wanted to be close to the one human that called to his heart. "Screw this…" Ben snarled giving in. He fisted his hand in the front of Jimmys shirt, hauling him close. Ben sealed his lips to the hot blooded human in his grasp. There was the split second though where Ben thought Jimmy would push him away, but he was surprised.

Jimmy didn't know what he was going to do, until Ben was kissing him. His gut reaction was to push the Blond off of him, to run, but he couldn't. Ben felt too right and tight against him. Instead, Jimmy gasped giving Ben the chance to invade his mouth. The Blond took the opening, possessing his mouth even more. Jimmy was being ravished. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but it felt right. The domination in the kiss, the way Ben held him close, had Jimmy burning from the inside out. There was nothing he didn't want Ben to do to him.

Ben had more control than this, he had to, but here he was kissing Jimmy, possessing him, dominating him as only the Hybrid in him could. Before he thought better of it, Ben ran his left hand down his human's back, giving the younger man's tantalizing backside a generous squeeze. A growl rumbled in his chest, vibrating against The brunet. He could scent the desire coiling around them. Eventually jimmy had to break the kiss for some much needed oxygen. They placed both their foreheads together, leaving just a few inches of space between their lips. Ben snarled quietly. "All I want to do it take you, mark you as mine."

"Then do it…" Jimmy said. In this moment, in the warmth of Bens arms he wanted that too. He grasped the brunets hips and walked him back towards the bleachers. Jimmy wasn't sure what they were about to do, but it excited him. A few more feet and Ben turned him, and pushed him to the bleachers in front of them. Ben stood close behind Jimmys making his heart beat even faster and his blood race. Even the front of his jeans were tenting from obvious desire. "Do it…."

Ben roughly pulled aside the neck of Jimmys t-shirt, exposing the crook of his human's neck. Jimmy had pale perfect skin, not a blemish to be seen. He was going to change that. Ben buried his nose in against the side of Jimmys neck, nuzzling, breathing him in. With his will of iron Ben exposed his top two incisors pushing them further out, bringing forth half of his alien side. This bite wouldn't infect Jimmy or turn him into a mutant, but it would mark the younger as belonging to ben, and it would make the human harder to hurt. Taking a deep breath, Ben sank his teeth home in the crook of Jimmys neck feeling the flesh give way to his sharp canines and blood fill his mouth. Ben pushed some of his hybrid into the bite, some of his scent; all of it would claim Jimmy.

Jimmy tried not to scream in pleasure mixed with agony. It was the sweetest sensation he had ever felt. He reached back and cupped the back of Bens head, holding the blond to his shoulder as he rocked back against him. Ben was hard, growling, and running his right hand down the front of his chest, down towards the front of his rapidly growing erection. In response his hips moved in anticipation of Bens hand slipping beneath the material of his jeans. "Oh, my god…" Jimmy gasped. Before he knew what was happening, Ben let him go, pushed him to his hands and knees. Time was frozen as Ben, molded to the length of Jimmys back.

Ben had to stop before he forced too much of his hybrid into Jimmy. His human wasn't ready to be like them, but some day he would be and Ben would wait for that day. He breathed in and out, desperate for a calming gulp of air to sooth the raging fire of frantic lust coursing through him. "Jimmy, you make me crazy" Bens voice rumbled showing how close his alien side was to the surface. He had to back off, had to put some distance between them so he could get his head on straight. Yet, Ben didn't move. He stayed glued to his human's back.

Jimmy angled his head feeling the first twinge of pain in his shoulder, but he didn't care. He was yearning for the dominant taste of Beb again. Seeking out his Hybrids lips, jimmy moaned once again renewing their passionate kiss. Ben didn't take as long this time to respond. He turned and gasped when The blond picked him up using every ounce of his Alien strength. There were any number of cutting remarks Jimmy could make about this latest position he found himself in, but his lips were too busy feasted at Bens mouth. He wasn't sure how far they would go, but Jimmy would let Ben do what he wanted if it would ease the troubled thoughts from his strong hybrid.

Ben needed to show better control around Jimmy, or else he would lose himself completely. With great effort he let the younger man slide down the front of his body until his feet were on the ground and Ben was stepping back gasping for air. The taste of Jimmys blood was still dancing on his tongue, branding his being as only ever belonging to one; Jimmy. "The bite will heal in a day." Ben said, needing something to say.

Automatically Jimmy placed his hand over the puncture wounds to his shoulder hissing in pain, but it was quick to fade. "What will happen to me?" He asked stepping back in close to Ben, suddenly so cold, needing the warmth of his hybrid. In response Ben wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back in against his broad chest. Jimmy rested his head on Bens chest, hearing the strong, fast paced heartbeat.

"You'll be harder to hurt now, we'll be connected forever" Ben answered bringing his left hand up, cupping that back of Jimmys head. "You're marked now as belonging to me." Gently, the passion dying down to a manageable simmer, Ben kissed the top of Jimmys head while taking yet another deep breath. For right now he just wanted to hold Jimmy close.

Xoxoxoxo

I'm back baby! So I hope you enjoyed please leave a review means a lot:) and you shall be seeing me a lot more now I have finished college for the summer holidays!

That means more murphamy and Jimmen fics! and maybe some random pairings thrown in every now and again because why not.

Also connor Jessup himself retweeted my drawing of him, jimmy, Denny and rick on twitter! I was so happy I Couldn't stop smiling xD

Okay See ya soon.


End file.
